The present invention relates to a coil support. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coil support configured to support a coil and limit movement of the coil in at least one direction.
A split system heating and/or cooling system includes an outdoor unit, such as a condensing unit, and an indoor unit such as an evaporator unit. The condensing unit typically includes a protective cover (e.g., an inlet grill), a condenser coil, and a base pan for containing the condensing unit and receiving condensation that drips from the coil. The coil and base pan are disposed within the protective cover. During operation, condensation may accumulate on the coil, such as during a defrost cycle of the condensing unit. The condensation typically drips downward into the base pan.
A coil support is often used to lift the coil off the base pan, rather than resting the coil directly in the base pan. The coil support separates the coil from the base pan, and therefore, any condensation that collects in the base pan. By lifting the coil up off of the bottom of the base pan, the coil support helps prevent corrosion between the base pan and the coil. Furthermore, using a coil support provides room for condensation to drip away from the coil and into the base pan.